Mermaid Mayhem: The Ocean Necklace
by TurqMermaid
Summary: This is the first book in the Mermaid Mayhem series. Teresa and Gabriel find out they are mermaids, and have awesome adventures with that ability.


**Mermaid Mayhem: The Ocean Necklace**

 **by TurqMermaid**

Pronouncing Naernre: na-r-earnee

Just a tip: Gabriel is a girl.

Teresa lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. How she wished to become a mermaid! She believed in them, and everything. No matter what people said: "That's a myth, make-up", "Mermaids aren't real, ya know!" She kept her heart to believe. She owns a book that says the legendary Ocean Necklace of Naernre can transform humans into mermaids. She wanted to find this necklace. Now.

Her mom called her. "Teresa?" "Mom, a _second!_ " Teresa said. Then she arrived at her mother's feet. Her mother explained, "We are going on a trip to Deepsea Cove." Teresa perked. Deepsea Cove! The book had had a riddle: This Necklace of Naernre is found in a cove, named the name of a dark part of the sea. Teresa was almost certain this was were the Ocean Necklace of Naernre was hidden. Teresa even jumped up and down! _We're leaving tomorrow._ Teresa thought. _Tomorrow just might even be the_ **_best day of my life_.**

Today was the day Teresa and her family would be taking a vacation to Deepsea Cove. On a cruise—a very thrilling and wonderful paradise! Teresa's door opened up. Teresa rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was her mom. "Honey, Teresa?" her mom said. "Time to get up early to pack for the cruise!" Teresa had decided what she wanted to pack: Her mermaid Naernre book, a notebook, and a swimsuit. She put these three things inside her backpack and quietly sat until her family drove to the dock, walked up the bridge, and got into the cruise. The cruise ride seemed sort of boring, but later on, it was worth it when her family arrived at Deepsea Cove, the-might-be-the-home of the Ocean Necklace of Naernre.

As Teresa hopped out of the boat, she felt excited. Did this cove have the Ocean Necklace of Naernre? Was the Naernre Necklace even real? Many thoughts buzzed through her head. She sat on a bench by the cove's water and turned to a page of her Naernre book. It glowed and the new riddle was: This necklace lies under a gray-yellow thing of the rough. Teresa was astonished. What was a 'gray-yellow thing of the rough?' Soon, her mom came over. "Honey, surprise!" "Gabriel is here!" Teresa instantly perked up. Gabriel, her best friend, was standing by her side. Teresa jumped up and hugged Gabriel. "Gabriel, this book says there is a necklace that can turn us both into mermaids!" "But," her face saddened. " "It says it is hidden under a yellow-gray thing if the rough. What would that be?" Gabriel answered," **_Mermaids?! Wow!"_**

"Maybe a yellow-gray rock?" "Yeah, Gabriel!" Gabriel and Teresa went looking for a yellow-gray rock.

Teresa pointed. "There's a pile of rocks!" she shouted. Gabriel and Teresa skipped all the way to the pile of rocks, each of them both excited. They each scrambled through, here and about, until a half-yellow, half-gray rock shown to them. "Gabriel!" "Teresa!" Each said the other's name like mind-reading, trying to tell each other that they had found a yellow-gray rock. Gabriel and Teresa, hand on rock, lifted the rock up...

After their tiny hands had finally managed to lift the rock up, a string with a shiny blue circle in the middle sat under the rock. _Is this is the Ocean Necklace of Naernre?_ Teresa thought. She picked up and examined the object more closely. The object was labeled O.N.O.N., which Teresa thought stood for Ocean Necklace of Naernre. Plus, the Naernre book glowed and said, "You have found the Ocean Necklace of Naernre." Teresa and Gabriel stared in astonishment.

"I can't believe we've finally found it!" remarked Teresa in wide astonishment. Gabriel said,"Yeah, this is so unbelievable!" "There's just one thing I'm wondering about," said Teresa. "How do you get this necklace to turn us into mermaids? The Naernre book glowed again. The words came out as, Wear the waterproof Naernre necklace in the water, and then you shall be mermaid daughters. "Okay." said Teresa to Gabriel. "Jump in this cove water." Teresa and Gabriel jumped in.

Teresa looked down. In place of her skirt was a gorgeous aquamarine tail. Teresa said, "Gabriel, look at my beautiful tail!" Teresa was mind-blown after her remark. Her voice did not get muffled in the sea. Her voice was clear as water! Gabriel's was too. Gabriel remarked, " _Pretty!_ " "Look at mine!" clear as water. Teresa looked at Gabriel's tail. It was a very beautiful magenta. " **Beautiful!** " Teresa said. "Let's swim!" "Yeah!" Teresa and Gabriel began to swim very gracefully.

"Honey!" Teresa heard her mom's muffled voice above the water. "Teresa?" Gabriel said. "I don't think your mom should see our tail." "It'll drive her loco, and we should probably keep it a secret. How do we get out of this mermaid form?" The Naernre book suddenly fell in the water. It seemed to be completely waterproof. It magically opened to a page. It glowed and said, To be dry, recite "Dry Naernre," and dry and normal clothed you will be. "Dry Naernre!" Teresa recited. She was spun around and put back in her normal clothing and made dry, with no wet spot. So was Gabriel. They each climbed up from the water and to the surface, Teresa had the Naernre book in her hand.

Teresa's mother remarked, "Hey, girls. We're going to the hotel. I just wanted to ask, where'd that necklace come from, and where were you?" "Um..." Teresa stammered. "Gabriel gave that necklace to me. We were reading this mermaid book." "How nice." said her mother. "Come along to the hotel!" Teresa and Gabriel followed Teresa's mother to a blue, gigantic building. Her parents unpacked, and before the girls knew it, they were to go to bed.

It was the next morning. Teresa's mother would be taking Teresa and Gabriel to the cove again. Of course, they were going to secretly become mermaids in the cove water. Gabriel and Teresa waited until it was time, and then the three set off. When they got there, Teresa whispered to Gabriel, "Jump in!" Teresa was back to her precious aquamarine tail, and Gabriel to her precious magenta tail. They swam and after awhile, Teresa accidentally curved her hand. A wave raised up. Teresa and Gabriel gasped. **Teresa** had made the wave! "I think I have magic." said Teresa. "When I curve my hand less, I make a little wave." "When I curve it more, it gets bigger." Gabriel had agreed and had remarked, "Yes! These powers are so cool!" Teresa and Gabriel played with their powers until they were called by Teresa's mother and had to remark, "Dry Naernre."

For days and days, Teresa and Gabriel spent so much time secretly becoming mermaids that it made time pass very quickly for them. Before they even knew it, Teresa and Gabriel were hopping back onto the boat. Teresa and Gabriel were sad. They could no longer have the awesome mermaid fun they used to have. "I missed mermaids" they would often remark during their sail.

When Teresa got home, she cried because she could no longer be a mermaid. The Naernre book glowed and said, Pull your bookshelf. Teresa pulled her bookshelf, and found a pool just for her to become a mermaid in. Teresa jumped in, got her aquamarine tail, and smiled. "I'm going to call this the Naernre Pool, and me and Gabriel can be called the Mermaid Mayhem."

 **The End.**

 **You I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
